You're My Valentine
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Valentine's Day is at the valley of peace and two warriores will express their love through the poems they wrote for one another.


Lately around the valley of peace people have been buying cards, flowers, and chocolates which could mean only one thing for the valley of peace and that was that valentines was here. Now the people loved it when valentine's day as it was a special day of love and sweetness where you could tell your secret crush how you feel about them or just spend a day with your family or friends however though telling your crush is harder than you think as two warriors are about to experience that.

"Come on Po aren't the noodles done yet" Mantis said in a tone as he and his friends were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Po to finish his noodles but Mantis was becoming impatient.

"Just hold on Mantis there almost done dang" Po said as he looked over at Mantis with a little angry look as he was becoming a little annoyed with Mantis and his impatience.

"Anyways valentines day is here in 2 days so does anyone have someone special in mind" Po asked as he looked over at his friends wondering if they had someone special in mind.

"I think I do" Viper said softly as she moved her eyes over to Crane who hadn't noticed as viper then moved her eyes back over to Po blushing a little.

"Well I'm not a fan of valentine's day so I'm probably going to find something to do" Monkey said as he lay back in his chair and looked over at the others waiting to hear their answers.

"Yeah me neither besides Valentine's Day is just a day where you get your heart Brocken that's all it is" Mantis said as he looked at the others who were a little shocked to hear that.

"No its not Mantis valentine's day is where you can fill your heart with joy and love" Po said as he put his paws up to his chest over his heart and began to pour the noodles into bowls.

"Sure Po whatever you say" Mantis said as he crossed his arms as he never had a good experience with this holiday like back in school he had fallen in love with a girl only to have his heart Brocken and has never liked valentine's day since.

"Well its true what about you Tigress do you have anyone special in mind" Po asked the master of tiger style as he passed out his noodles and sat next to her waiting for an answer.

"Well I guess" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she began to eat her noodles and looked up Po who now wanted to know who the guy she had in mind.

"Really well who is it" Po said with a wondered look as he slurped his noodles eagerly waiting for a name to be said from Tigress.

"Let's just say he's full of awesomeness" Tigress said smiling and letting a little laugh out as she looked over at Po who had no idea who she was talking about.

"What about you Po you got anyone in mind" Tigress asked Po who was stuffing his face with noodles and slurping all the noodle juice out of the bowl as he never liked to waste food.

"Yep and like you said she is full of awesomeness and is so beautiful but she is way out of my league" Po said in a sad tone as he felt like the girl he liked would never even think of being with him as she was just to awesome.

"Well don't give up Po I'm sure if you tell her how you feel she will be with you" Tigress said with a soft tone as she cheered up Po letting him know no girl is out of reach but if you have the right heart you could be with anyone.

"Thanks Tigress and hopefully she will like me as a loved one" Po said as he imagined the girl of dream saying that she loved him on valentines as he was thinking about Tigress as his valentines as he always loved her more than just a friend.

"I'm hoping that to Po" Tigress said as she finished her noodles and began to walk to the sink with her valentine running through her head as it was Po as she remembered his hug he gave her and how she felt his warmth or when he was there after they got blasted by Shens cannon and went flying into the water.

"Well I guess it's time to sleep after all of you need a good night's rest" Shifu said as he bowed to his students and began to leave to go meditate but before he did he had one last thing he had to say.

"Oh yes you all have the next couple of days off to your selves" Shifu said with a smile but as he did everyone was a little shocked to hear Shifu say that after all he never gave days off.

"Why is that master" Po said with a wondered look as he loved that they got the next days to themselves but just wondered why they did.

"Well because of valentines after all tomorrow is the day before it so you can go out and get your cards or whatever you need and of course the next day is valentines that's why Po" Shifu said as he looked at his students explaining his reason on why they had a couple days off and the warriors were happy.

"Oh well thank you master" Po said in a happy tone as he and the others bowed to their master as they were grateful and with that Shifu left the kitchen to meditate leaving his students.

"Well this is awesome" Po said in a happy tone as he and the others left the kitchen and headed to their dorms to get some rest.

"It sure is well good night guys" Crane said as he entered his room and waved one of his wings to his friends shutting his door and began to rest as did the others leaving Po and Tigress left.

"Well good night Tigress" Po said with a smile as he waved his paw to her entering his room.

"Night Po" Tigress said softly as she waved her paw to him and the two then closed their doors both taking deep breaths.

"Uh just a couple of more days until I can tell her" Po said as he walked over to his bed and took a card that was under his pillow and opened it up as it had a picture of Tigress smiling and a little poem underneath it as he was going to read it to her.

"Can I do it though" Tigress said as she too had a card with a picture of Po doing one of his crazy kung Fu stances and it had poem underneath it and wondered if she could tell him.

"I will just have to see on Valentine's Day" the two said in unison as they put the cards back under their pillows and began to stare up at their ceilings gently closing their eyes and began to sleep peacefully.

The nights hours began to pass as the warriors slept peacefully until the sun began to rise and the gong had rang making all the masters exit their rooms with fastness but didn't Shifu as then remembered they had the day off.

"Oh yeah we have the day off" Po said as he remembered but him and the others were used to waking up at the gong they couldn't sleep in it was an instinct.

"Well then what should we do" Po asked with a wondered look as he looked at the others.

"Well me and Crane were going down to the valley to look at some stuff" Viper said as she and Crane knew what they were doing with their day.

"Yeah same here me and Mantis are going to go eat some food and see if we find some chocolate" Monkey said as he looked at Mantis who had jumped on his shoulder.

"Well then do you want to go down to the valley Tigress" Po asked as he figured since all his friends were going down to the valley that he and Tigress should to.

"Sure sounds like fun" Tigress said as she would like going down to the valley to check it out after all she needed a break from training as that's what she did on every day off and figured this would be fun.

"ALRIGHT THEN LETS GO" Po shouted with a smile as he raised his fist into the air and then began to run down the hall only to trip over his own feet causing the others to laugh.

"Aw man Po sure do know how to make us laugh" Mantis said as he was holding his stomach as he was laughing so much that it started to hurt but Po didn't mind this as he too laughed a little and cracked a smile at his trip.

"Alright it was funny now let's go" Po said as he got up from the ground dusting himself and began to walk down the hallway as his friends joined him getting their last few laughs out.

"Oh are you alright Po" Monkey said patting his friend on the back still laughing and as he did the others started up again but they eventually stopped laughing as they could tell Po was getting a little annoyed.

The warriors eventually reached the palace doors and had left the palace as they walked down the many stairs and when they had reached the valley they had seen that everything had been decorated with hearts, and a lot of things were covered in red ribbons, had the words love everywhere and more.

"That sure is beautiful" Viper said as he eyes widened at the sight she was seeing and thought it was just so pretty.

"It sure is" Po said as he thought it was pretty awesome to see the valley decorated like this but as he did he looked over at Tigress and thought that the valley is beautiful but it doesn't compare to her at all.

"Well guys were off" Monkey and Mantis said as they left the group in search of chocolate and something to eat as they were hungry.

"Yeah us to but we will see you guys back at the palace" Viper said as she and Crane left to check some stuff out and get some things for their valentines leaving Po and Tigress standing there.

"So Tigress got anything in mind" Po said with a wondered look as he didn't know what to do as he already had his Valentine's Day stuff.

"Mmmm we could walk around the valley and check it out" Tigress suggested as that was the only thing that came to her mind at that moment as she too had her valentines stuff ready for tomorrow.

"Sure sounds good to me" Po said with a smile as he and Tigress then began to walk around the valley checking out the shops and stores all to see people with cards and chocolates wrapped as they could everyone was getting there things ready.

"I never knew so much love existed in one place Tigress" Po said in a soft tone as put his paws behind his head and looked up in the sky and looked at the valley.

"Well Po it is the valley of peace and after all you keep them all safe from harm" Tigress said softly as she looked over at Po and smiled.

"I'm not the only one who does that Tigress you and the others do to" Po said as he looked over at Tigress letting her know he couldn't of done that by himself as he had her and his friends to help him out.

"I guess but what are you planning to give your valentine" Tigress asked with a wondered look as she wanted to know what he was going to do.

"A poem that I written for her from the heart" Po said softly as he could already imagine reading it to Tigress and her liking it embracing him in a huge hug.

"How sweet I'm doing the same for mine" Tigress said with a smile but as she said that Po was a little surprised that she was doing the same thing but then shrugged it off.

"Well I hope that our valentines like them" Po said as he couldn't begin to imagine if she didn't as it would tear him apart.

"Yeah me too" Tigress said as she agreed with Po and the two continued to walk around the valley checking everything out and grabbing some food as they were hungry.

The two continued their way through the valley until it was eventually began to get dark as the sun began to set so the warriors headed back to the jade palace as Po began to make dinner once more for his friends and secret love.

"Oh man guys me and Crane had awesome day we went card shopping, flower shopping and Crane picked this one flower and gave it to me as it was a lily" Viper said as she began to tell her friends about her awesome day showing everybody the flower Crane got for her.

"Oh is Crane falling for Viper" Mantis said with a grin and in a teasing tone as he kept nudging his shoulder into Cranes.

"Shut up Mantis" Crane said as he began to blush bright red and everyone could see it but decided they shouldn't say anything about it.

"Well me and Mantis ate some food and about 5 boxes of chocolate for tomorrow" Monkey said in an excited tone as he looked over at Mantis who was also excited.

"Yeah and we are going to have an eating competition with them to" Mantis said with a smile as he was getting amped up for the completion as he was determined to beat Monkey even if he had to get sick to his stomach.

"Charming" Tigress said with sort of a disgusted look as she just didn't know why Monkey and Mantis do that sort of stuff but whatever keeps them entertained.

"So did you and Po do anything at all" Mantis said as he looked at the two waiting for a reply to come out of their mouths.

"We walked around and ate" Po said as he looked over at Mantis while pouring his noodles into bowls and began to pass them out and took a seat next to Tigress.

"Sounds like fun" Mantis said in a sarcastic tone and began to eat his noodles receiving glares from Po and Tigress as they to begin to eat.

"Well guys Valentine's Day is tomorrow" Po said as he looked up at his friends letting them know that tomorrow was the big day of the love fest.

"Yep tomorrow is either you fall in love or get a Brocken heart" Mantis said as he slurped his noodles.

"Well I hope that no one gets a Brocken heart" Viper said with a sad tone as she couldn't imagine someone being lonely on Valentine's Day as she thought it would just be wrong.

The warriors continued to talk about the coming day until they had finished their dinner and left for their rooms as the warriors began to rest for tomorrow all except for Po and Tigress who were looking over their poems to see if they need to make any changes to them but began to feel nervous about reading them but they knew they would have to do it sooner or later. So after they looked them over they went to bed awaiting the day that will decide if they are meant to be with their valentines.

Morning had soon come over the valley but this time the bell didn't ring but even so the warriors up all except Po who was snoring away hugging his pillow and drooling until he began to open his eyes.

"What its morning already" Po said as he looked out his window and as seen it was morning Po began to get excited and then grabbed his card from his pillow and raced out of his room.

"Tigress" Po said with a happy face but it soon dropped as he seen her door was open as the others and they were not in there making Po wonder.

"Where are they" Po said with a confused voice but he then got the idea that they were down in the valley and headed to the valley as he busted through the palace doors only to see a lonely Tigress sitting on the first step overlooking the valley.

"Hey Tigress" Po said with a happy tone as he raced over to Tigress who then stood up as she was happy to see that he was up finally.

"Hey Po" Tigress said with a smile on her face looking at Po.

"So where is everyone" Po asked with a wondered look on where the others were and why Tigress wasn't with them.

"They are down in the valley at your dads as he's having a special on noodles" Tigress as she laughed a little as Pos dad can attract attention on any holiday.

"That's perfect" Po thought as he then grabbed Tigresses arm and then began to race down the stairs as he had a plan.

"Po why are you going so fast" Tigress asked as she was being pulled behind him trying to keep up as she wondered because of the sale on noodles.

"Just trust me Tigress" Po said with a smile on his face as he looked back at her and then forward again going faster and faster until they had eventually entered the valley and ran in to his dads noodle shop.

"Po you're here" Mr. Ping said with a happy tone to see his son again but could tell he was in hurry to do something.

"Hey dad" Po said with fastness as he then released her and then had her take a seat as he then began to shout something.

"EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE" Po shouted and as he did everyone became silent as they waited to hear what the dragon warrior had to say.

"First I would like to say a happy valentine's day and second I would like to read a poem to my valentine Tigress" Po said softly as he looked down at Tigress with a smile and her eyes began to widened and felt happy that she was his valentine and smiled back as she then waited to hear his poem.

"Tigress your so beautiful that if I ever saw an angel I would see you your touch is as soft as the fluffy clouds that float high above the sky your warmth is like the sun's rays coming down on me your so awesome that it blinds the very enemies we fight and that your voice is as soft as the wind blowing on my face that its cool and comforting you're the love of my life my sweet Tigress and I want to give you my heart to you forever in hopes that you keep it safe and never break it that it will always be with you when you need it as I will be there for you when you need me no matter what I love you so much" Po said softly as he read his poem causing tears to drop from the villagers eyes and from Tigress as she jumped up from her seat and embraced Po in a deep hug.

"That was so sweet Po" Tigress said softly as she had tears still coming down her face but could you blame her.

"Well I love you Tigress and you deserve sweetness and love" Po said softly as he smiled and hugged her back embracing her.

"Well Po it's my turn now" Tigress said as she backed out of the hug and wiped her tears away as Po then took a seat and Tigress pulled her poem out as everyone especially her friends waited to hear what she wrote.

"Po my sweet panda and dragon warrior ever since you came along in my life you opened up a part of my heart that I thought I had lost forever the warmth and joy of having someone in your life that you care deeply for and would be willing to give your life to make sure they were safe even if you got hurt doing it Po your that person in my life I would make sure your safe no matter what and that I love you so much that if I had the choice of living forever or be with you I would choose to be with you because how can you live forever without your love next to you I love you so much Po and for that reason I'm giving you my heart in hopes that you keep it safe and not to break it to make sure it's always with you and whenever you need it or me we will be right next to you no matter what I love you so much my warrior" Tigress said softly as everyone had smiles and tears of happiness to hear such poems be read expressing each other's love as Po then stood up and wrapped his arms around Tigress crying.

"Don't worry Tigress your heart is safe I will never break it" Po said with tears running down his face as he tightened his grip around Tigress not wanting to let go.

"You don't have to worry Po I would never break a heart that I have always wanted" Tigress said softly wrapping her grip around him as the two stayed like this for about 5 minutes until one of their friends shouted out something.

"COME ON PO KISS HER" Mantis shouted with a smile on his face and began to get the others and the villagers to join in and that they did.

"KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER" everyone shouted trying to get the two kiss as they knew that's what they wanted to do.

"I don't think we have much of a choice Hu" Tigress said as she laughed a little and looked up at to see him smiling down at her and she then smiled back.

"Let's do it Tigress" Po said laughing a little as he then brought his lips together as did Tigress and the two slowly moved their lips to one another with eyes closed as their lips them met and began to kiss one another.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone shouted in unison as thy began to jump up and down and shake their fists in the air for the two as Po and Tigress then brock away from the kiss and Tigress laid her head in Pos chest purring and Po laid his head on Tigresses.

"I love you Tigress" Po said softly rubbing his head against hers gently and smiling.

"I love you to Po" Tigress said softly rubbing her head in his chest embracing his warmth and comfort as she loved it.

"GO PO AND TIGRESS" Viper shouted in a happy tone as she and everyone ran up to the two congratulating them hugging the two as everyone was happy to see these two come together and in such a romantic way that the valley and its people will never soon forget the day that two poems brought warriors together in love.

Thanks for reading this one shot everyone and I hoped you liked it and always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
